CONTROL
On the eve of the peace conference, you’re called upon to investigate some worrying suspicions… Cast * Sam Yao * Amelia Spens * Peter Lynne * Colonel Sage * Lizzy * Moonchild Plot Need To Be Quick You, Peter, Sam and Jody are staying over on the oil rig at Banktown the night before the Peace Conference. While Jody sleeps, Amelia knocks on the door with an urgent demand: she has something to show you. Informant Amelia asserts that Colonel Sage isn’t what he seems. Peter defends the Colonel, but Amelia insists you look at the evidence and judge for yourselves. She has an informant ready to talk. The Method You run through a holiday resort, and Amelia draws your attention to a pamphlet promoting “The Method”, which appears to be Colonel Sage’s prescriptive system for living. Sage is giving a speech nearby, and you head down to investigate. Fingernails You listen in on Colonel Sage’s speech. He’s motivating people to head out on a decoy mission without operators - surely suicide. Peter argues that they volunteered, and Amelia presses - you need to speak to her informant. Zombie Pill Amelia’s informant turns out to be Lizzy, who shows you that she has a zombie pill, and threatens to take it if you don’t come with her. So Sorry Lizzy leads you up to the top of the oil rig. She tells you Sage knows more than he’s telling, before moving to the edge of the rig, preparing to jump. Memories Lizzy tells you Banktown in a Last Riders settlement, that she got a message to go to a mushroom farm, that the Riders are holed up there planning what comes next. She steps back from the edge safely as Moonchild reappears to insist you recover your memories from the fungus farm. S07E36 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Oh yeah, it’s nice, this accommodation block. It’s comfy, like you said. We never get to sit around and chat anymore. Hmm, yeah. Could get used to oil rig life. Hey, I suppose with Sage as leader of the UK, we’ll be doing like, embassies and stuff here all the time. PETER LYNNE: yawns You and Five stay up, Sam. I’m heading to bed. From the sound through Jody’s door, she was snoring about five seconds after her head hit the pillow. Pneumatic drill combined with blocked drains. snoring SAM YAO: laughs Remember when we were all sleeping in tents, and she never believed us when we said she snores? PETER LYNNE: The tents! Oh God, when I was Runner Three, and she was Four, and Alice was – sorry. SAM YAO: No, no, no. It’s nice to remember her. laughs She did a brilliant Jody’s snore, too. Hey, you must have been at Mullins then, Five. I never have asked you how you got there. Hey, how about I make us a cocoa, and you can start - AMELIA SPENS: on door Open up. It’s urgent. SAM YAO: Amelia? PETER LYNNE: Don’t open it. AMELIA SPENS: door It’s already open, actually. Nice to see you, too, Five. Sam, Peter, I need you to come with me right now. SAM YAO: It’s, laughs it’s 11 at night, Amelia. There’s a peace conference tomorrow. That you’re speaking at, actually. AMELIA SPENS: I’ll explain as we go. I have something you should see. We need to be quick. Come with me. Run! AMELIA SPENS: We’re running down the street through a settlement built on top of floating oil drilling machinery, and do you know the strangest part? It’s the quiet. At this time of night, there should still be people talking or walking or something. SAM YAO: Temporary curfew? Sage said they’d set up new security measures. AMELIA SPENS: There’s more to it than that. Sage isn’t what he seems. PETER LYNNE: Is this what you got us out for? To tell us some crap about Sage? Of course you don’t like him, Amelia. He’s everything you’re not. Brave, self-sacrificing, compassionate. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, yes, I heard you’d gone all true believer. Bit disturbing. Honestly, what possible reason would I have to undermine Sage? SAM YAO: I can never work out why you do stuff until like, suddenly there’s a fat profit for Amelia. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, that is kind, thank you. I was hoping to dig up some dirt on Sage, something I could use to blackmail him into agreeing to good trade terms. But instead of a skeleton or two in his closet, I found the whole Evil Dead franchise. PETER LYNNE: Oh, I’m not listening to this. AMELIA SPENS: Go back to your room if you like. But doesn’t Sage tell you that you have to look at the evidence and think things through for yourself? PETER LYNNE: Yes. AMELIA SPENS: Well, then, look at what I’ve found. If it doesn’t convince you, report me to Sage yourself. That’ll please your obedient heart. SAM YAO: What have you found, Amelia? AMELIA SPENS: I have an informant ready to talk. But first, come down this walkway to the shore. The rig’s not the only part of this colony. There’s also a village by the seashore. If we hurry, you can still see what’s happening there. Come on, run! AMELIA SPENS: Look, there’s the village up ahead. It was a holiday resort. All the little dinky pastel colored houses with the lawns in front of them. SAM YAO: Yeah, they look really nice, actually, Amelia. What’s your point? AMELIA SPENS: I’m getting to it. Here, look at this stand full of pamphlets on something called The Method. Ring any bells? The Last Riders talked about The Method, too, didn’t they? PETER LYNNE: That’s a stretch. Maybe they knew about it and enjoyed making fun of it. That’s what it’s like to be cynical. You come across something true, and the only response you have is to laugh. I should know. AMELIA SPENS: rustles Listen to this. “The Method. Step 1, identify your calling. Step 2, spend time only with those who have a similar calling.” He’s making his own caste system. SAM YAO: To be honest, Amelia, that sounds like something you’d love. Caste system of Amelia at the top, everyone else underneath. AMELIA SPENS: Listen to this. “You must be willing to live and die for your calling. The Method calls for discipline above all.” PETER LYNNE: That’s good advice. Look, Amelia, that horde of zoms is still on the beach. Did you bring us here to get eaten? Because if there’s any V-types in there and I get bitten, that’s bad news for everyone. AMELIA SPENS: Sage is giving a speech by the village gates, do you see? We can sneak behind that podium and listen to what he’s saying. SAM YAO: And also get away from the zoms, which is never a terrible idea. Come on, Five. Let’s run. AMELIA SPENS: All right, we’re directly behind the podium, screened by these trees. We can hear Sage without being spotted. PETER LYNNE: Oh, if he spotted us, he’d just wish us a pleasant evening and ask us if we wanted to talk about our problems. AMELIA SPENS: Oh yes? Listen to what he’s saying to these people. COLONEL SAGE: The Exmoor tragedy shows how important you runners are to this settlement. You may feel that you’ve come to occupy the lowest rung in our society, but the least among us may do the greatest deeds. Maybe you are angry because your chaotic flouting of rules led you to lose privileges. However, whether it was a failure to complete assigned tasks or a refusal to follow simple procedures, your misbehavior had serious consequences. But by volunteering for this mission, you are proving your worth, keeping your friends and family safe. They need you to take your noisemakers and lead the zoms as far away as you can. We do not have sufficient radio operators to guide you. You must rely entirely on your own resources. Many of you will fall, but it will be a noble, useful, good death. Raise the gates. SAM YAO: He’s – he’s sending them out without operators. That’s – that’s suicide. He’s sacrificing them! PETER LYNNE: They volunteered! You heard him. There’s a system at Seaside. Fine, it’s rigid. At least people know where they are with it. Those people wanted privileges, so they volunteered for a brave mission. AMELIA SPENS: Good grief, there’s none so blind as those who won’t see. Listen! COLONEL SAGE: They’re gone. A good night’s work. Thank you for your organizational skills, Dennis. I know this must be hard for you after your husband died this way. I believe in you. SAM YAO: Dennis who we met at the graves? That’s what happened to his husband? He was sacrificed. AMELIA SPENS: And he’s still working for Sage. If Janine sent Zoe off like that, I would gut her with my fingernails, and I don’t even like Zoe! PETER LYNNE: Oh, you can’t make anything of this. You can’t! We don’t know the whole story about any of this. AMELIA SPENS: So we need to talk to my informant. Come on, we have to be back on the rig before Sage spots us. Run! AMELIA SPENS: Psst, are you here? LIZZY: I am. You don’t need to whisper. SAM YAO: Just a sec. I know you. You’re – no, don’t tell me. You’re Lizzie. Yeah, Zoe and Phil met you with Five on that game of Kytan’s. Wait. Weren’t you a Last Rider? LIZZY: I was. I’ve been working with Kytan for a long time. He’s been trying to help me. I live here now on Seaside Rig. AMELIA SPENS: Tell them what you told me about Sage, about his ambition. LIZZY: I’m so confused. I was just so tired. MOONCHILD: Five? I know this is a weird time, but I just need to say that – distorts Oh, damn it! SAM YAO: You can tell us anything. We’ll listen. We’ll believe you. PETER LYNNE: Oh, what is it Amelia’s convinced you to say? LIZZY: No one’s convinced me! I used to be an agent of chaos, and now I’m part of order, but how can I be? How can I turn from chaos to order? The world tends to entropy. You can’t unmix the jam and porridge. AMELIA SPENS: Just tell us in your own words what you’ve seen. We just – oh. SAM YAO: What’s that pill, Lizzy? LIZZY: The Last Riders have them. It’s a ticket to the final journey. PETER LYNNE: It’s a zombie pill. The same as we saw at the rave and Exmoor. LIZZY: You have to come with me now. If you don’t come with me, I’ll take this pill. Come on, quickly. AMELIA SPENS: All right, Lizzy, we’re lovely and high up now. No one can hear us. I expect that’s what you were worried about, isn’t it? That’s why you’ve got us running along this high walkway with no safety rails. PETER LYNNE: I know how desperate can feel, Lizzy. I’ve been there more than once. It’s not your fault. LIZZY: Not my fault? Do you know what I’ve done? Do you have any idea? No, you can’t! You don’t know the darkness, only the light! PETER LYNNE: Well, I’m doing a good impression, then. I’ve done plenty that’s bad. As bad as you, maybe. What I know is there’s always a way back. LIZZY: You can’t make order out of chaos. I’m scrambled, like eggs. Can’t put me back in the shell. PETER LYNNE: I promise, Lizzy, there is a way. I’ve seen Colonel Sage do miracles. We just need to talk to him. LIZZY: Sage! Sage! Sage is a word for wise, and wise is a word for wily. And wily is a coyote, a jackal. He knows more than he’s telling. AMELIA SPENS: Finally. Lizzy, darling, try to concentrate more on Sage and less on the ramblings. Look, the balance of her mind has clearly been affected, but I can tell you the gist of what she said. That she knows Sage has been wanting to take over the UK for a long time, and if she decides not to take that pill, she can confirm that I’m telling the truth. LIZZY: It’s the only way. I need to go, but I don’t have to take you with me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. PETER LYNNE: Lizzy, stop. Bloody hell, Amelia, how do you always manage to make things worse? She’s heading for the edge of the rig. I think she’s planning to jump into the sea. We have to stop her. Come on, Five. Quickly, run! SAM YAO: There she is, standing at the edge of the platform. We’re nearly there. PETER LYNNE: Lizzy, don’t take that pill, and don’t jump. LIZZY: Don’t come anywhere near me! Don’t you know I’m dangerous? PETER LYNNE: I promise, Lizzy. I swear, whatever you’ve heard, whatever Amelia’s made you say or made you believe, Sage will help you. Please. The world is better than you think. It’s – it’s better than we both deserve. Don’t take that. LIZZY: You’re an idiot. Don’t you know anything? The Last Riders can’t be destroyed. They’re everywhere! They’re rising again. There is no escaping them. I came here to be safe, but they’re here, too! This place, everything you see around you is Riders. This is a Riders settlement! PETER LYNNE: She’s confused. SAM YAO: She’s not. Lizzy, I believe you. I don’t know what’s happened, but I want to listen. If you want to leave here tonight, and never come back, we’ll take you away. We’re from Abel Township. We can keep you safe. Please give me the pill. Thank you, Lizzy. We’ll look after you. LIZZY: I’m sorry. I thought it was over. But I had a message from the Riders. They told me to come to this place, a mushroom farm. They’re all holed up there, I think, planning what comes next. I though, I can’t go through it again. I can’t be one of them again. I needed it to be over! MOONCHILD: Five, I need to talk to you right now. You need your memories from the fungus farm back. Now! Category:Mission Category:Season Seven